Our Immortality
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: When news of Hidan and Kakuzu's misfortune gets back to Akatsuki, two special ninja are sent to help them. But both ninja are determined to get revenge upon the ones responsible... KakuHidan.


**Title:** Our Immortality  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** KakuHidan  
**Warning:** Blood, violence, bad language, the usual… XD  
**Disclaimer:** I own Herutso-Kakaru, Ikatsui, and any other characters you don't recognize from Naruto.  
**Summary:** When news of Hidan and Kakuzu's misfortune gets back to Akatsuki, two special ninja are sent to retrieve their bodies. But both ninja are determined to get revenge upon the ones responsible…

_**Author's Note:** Okay, just to get a few things straight: Herutso-Kakaru and Ikatsui are of my creation, and you'd have to read a series of stories called the Akatsuki Canines (not all posted up on my joint account yet though) to understand who Ikatsui is, but it's not really important to the story since he is only in it for a while. The story is set shortly after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc of the manga/anime, and WILL contain some major main character death. If you love Shikamaru, I suggest you don't read it. Personally he's one of my favourite characters, but I love Hidan and Kakuzu more, hence this story XD If you any questions, just drop me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Also, if you check my DeviantArt account, you can see pictures of both Herutso-Kakaru and Ikatsui. The link is on my profile, under 'homepage'._

**Our Immortality**

**Chapter 1: Rescue Mission**

The Akatsuki hideout was reasonably quiet considering only a few of the members weren't around. Itachi was off brooding in some dark corner, and Kisame knew better than to bother the Uchiha. He was sat with Tobi, keeping the hyperactive nin busy with a children's cartoon on the television. It was only when Zetsu returned that life came back to the hideout. He was bringing news of Hidan and Kakuzu's progress. Or, in this case, lack of.

When a meeting was called and everyone was told of the trouble Kakuzu and Hidan were in, everyone began talking at once, unable to believe that Team Zombie was having difficulty. Pein ordered silence, and calmly stated that someone had to go and help them. Instead of Zetsu, who was his usual choice, he motioned to two scythe-wielding ninja at the back of the room. They both nodded, got the information from Zetsu, and set off without a word.

The Fire Country wasn't far away, but they didn't want to waste any time. Kakuzu and Hidan needed their help _now_. The older of the two, with his three-bladed scythe strapped to his back, glanced over at his younger companion. The boy's eyes were full of concentration, with a hint of something else. He recognized it as concern. This kid was concerned for Kakuzu and Hidan. He smirked, and focused on where they were travelling. Of course he would be concerned.

"Ikatsui, how long will it take us to reach the Fire Country?" The boy asked his older partner. Ikatsui shrugged.

"If we keep at this pace, a few days. We can't slow down at any cost." He replied calmly. "Don't sweat it, Herutso-Kakaru." The younger boy scowled.

"You don't have the say my whole fucking name, you know." He told Ikatsui. "I know my dad fucking hates people shortening it, but it's fucking easier to just call me Herutso."

"Alright, chill. Fucking hell…" Ikatsui shook his head slightly. "You've got quite a mouth on you for a fucking kid." Herutso shot him a glare.

"I may be a 'fucking kid', but I can distinctly remember kicking the shit out of you not so long ago." He snapped back. "Fucking jackass." Ikatsui smirked. He would never admit it, but he really respected Herutso. He was possibly the only other kid in the Akatsuki that he _did_ respect.

"Let's save the fighting for any enemy ninja we might come across, alright?" That may have been the main reason he wanted to stop arguing with Herutso, but he also didn't want to become too much like the other partners in the Akatsuki – constantly bickering and putting each other down. Especially Kakuzu and Hidan. He glanced once more at Herutso and bit back a laugh. He would never fully understand how the hell Herutso came into being…

"Sure." Herutso was back to concentrating on getting to the Fire Country. "If we don't stop to rest, how much time will we save?" Ikatsui pondered for a moment, deeply wishing his sister was with them. She was an expert at calculating these sorts of things.

"I guess… about a day and a half. But I can't count on it." He finally responded. Herutso nodded once to show he understood. Ikatsui was always baffled by the boy's silent moments. It was almost as if Herutso was bipolar – one minute he'd be quiet and calm, and the next he'd be riled up and screaming. He smirked – they were both traits he'd picked up from his parents. He knew what that was like – he'd picked up his short temper from one of his parents, too.

As they travelled in silence, Ikatsui realized how much he and Herutso had in common. They were both brunette, and both had spiky fringes. They both had violet eyes – well; only one of Herutso's eyes was violet, but still – and pale skin. They both wore the Akatsuki symbol on their upper clothing, and one of their headbands bore the same symbol. And, of course, they both wielded scythes. Herutso's was much better, however, and he often found himself feeling rather jealous of it. His was a simple three-bladed scythe, but Herutso's… his was double-ended, with four blades, and retractable pikes at either end. And it was _huge_. Clearly Herutso's father favoured him greatly.

"Fuck." Herutso murmured underneath his breath. He felt Ikatsui's eyes on him and sighed. "What if we're not in time?" Ikatsui snorted in amusement.

"What, and they'll be fucking _dead_ when we get there?" He laughed. "Wake the fuck up, kid. Hidan's immortal, and Kakuzu is pretty much there himself. And their fucking teamwork is fucking flawless. There's no way they'll actually lose." Herutso shot him a hard stare.

"If Hidan is fucking incapacitated, he can't fucking help Kakuzu." He shot back. "And if the enemy fucking figures out that Kakuzu has fucking five hearts and isn't actually fucking immortal, what the fuck do you think they're gonna fucking do?" Ikatsui was shocked at the outburst, but didn't show it. Herutso focused again on their path, eyes determined. He lifted one hand to the pendant around his neck and grasped it tightly. "Please let us be in time." He whispered so that Ikatsui wouldn't hear him.

*

When they reached the Fire Country, they came to a halt. They'd actually managed to get there in less than a day. Ikatsui took out a map and scanned it, quickly finding where they were. Zetsu had marked the position of Kakuzu and Hidan on the map before they'd left, and now he began to calculate the distance between them. He turned to Herutso, who was staring off into the trees.

"It won't take us long to get there. Probably about five to ten minutes. We need to head west of here. We'll reach a place marked Nara Forest, and then we'll have found them." Herutso nodded and quickly took off in the direction he'd said. Ikatsui scowled and quickly folded the map away, grabbing his scythe and darting after him. "Idiot, we need to think up a plan! We can't just go waltzing on in there without knowing anything about our enemies!"

"Why the fuck not? It's not like they can fucking do a thing to us." Herutso snapped back. "We don't have any fucking time to come up with a fucking plan." Ikatsui rolled his eyes. This kid was starting to get on his nerves.

"Relax, kid. They're gonna be fucking fine!" He yelled after him. "You've seen them fucking fight before!" Herutso wasn't listening. He had a bad feeling that when they got there, they would come face to face with something horrible. Something told him that Ikatsui was wrong.

*

He could sense chakra above him, a very familiar signature that he knew he should recognize. Was it Kakuzu? No, he must still be fighting the Konoha brats. He hadn't heard any screams – but then again, how could he hear anything when he was surrounded by earth and rocks? He wanted to call up to whoever was there to get him the fuck out, but there was little chance he'd be heard from all the way down here. He knew it wasn't that Konoha brat. That chakra signature had left a while ago. What was taking Kakuzu so long? The bastard was probably sitting around relaxing somewhere while he was still stuck in this damn pit.

He faintly heard the sound of scraping above him, and raised his eyes to look through the tiny gap between the rocks on top of him. Was it just his imagination playing tricks on him, or was that a little sliver of light? He was about to dismiss it as nothing when he felt someone grab his leg – and then lift it out of the pit.

"Kakuzu, about fucking time! Get me the fuck out of here, shithead!" He yelled, and then swore when dirt piled into his open mouth. He spat it out and almost grinned when he felt hands grabbing at his other dismembered parts. Was it his imagination, or were there two sets of hands pulling him out? "What the fuck? Was someone sent to help that fucking cheap bastard?" A hand grabbed the back of his hair from behind, and he cursed loudly. "Ow! For fuck's sake, watch the hair!" He was glad to feel the evening sun on his face again. He turned his eyes to try and see who had pulled his head free, and was surprised to see not Kakuzu's face, but one that very much resembled it. "Herutso? What the fuck?" There was slight panic in the boy's eyes.

"Where is Kakuzu?" He asked. Hidan raised one eyebrow.

"Eh, is he not done with those brats yet? He's back down there." He gestured with his eyes back down the way he remembered running with that Shikamaru kid. "He probably needs help. The sun was still high when I was forced to leave him." Herutso turned, and Hidan was able to see that another young man was kneeling over his various body parts, arranging them so that they were ready to be sewn together. "Eh? Ikatsui? What the fuck are you doing here?" Ikatsui turned and grinned at Hidan.

"Typical. You always need us to fucking bail you out." He laughed. Hidan scowled.

"Oi, fucker, the moment my body is back together I'll fucking rip your heart out and give it to Kakuzu! The bastard needs at least two more." Herutso placed Hidan's head down beside his body.

"Ikatsui, go and find Kakuzu." He told the older boy, who nodded and picked up his scythe before running off through the forest.

"So, kiddo, how'd you find me?" Hidan asked as threads began to snake out of Herutso's sleeve.

"Zetsu came to check up on you." He explained as he set about sewing Hidan's body back together. "He reported back that you two needed help." Hidan winced as pain coursed through his body. He should have been used to the pain that came with being sewn back together, but for some reason it never eased off. Once his body was back together, Herutso began sewing Hidan's head back on. Hidan sat up and stretched his limbs, hearing the bones crack horribly.

"Thanks, kid." Hidan grinned. "Now, wait until I find the fucker that did this shit to me!" Herutso looked around for a moment.

"Where's your scythe?" He asked Hidan, who shrugged. He was about to explain that the Konoha kid made him drop it earlier when they heard Ikatsui's voice from a distance.

"_**Herutso**_!" Instantly, the two of them took off in the direction of Ikatsui's voice, Hidan stumbling along, still getting used to his legs once again. They found Ikatsui standing over a familiar body.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan cried, running over and dropping down beside the still figure. "I don't fucking believe it… they fucking… fucking killed him…" Hidan's voice trailed off. "No… no they fucking… they can't…." Herutso put his hand on Hidan's shoulder. Ikatsui threw down his scythe and rolled Kakuzu over. As he did so, a low, quiet groan came from the stitched nin. "What? He's… he's fucking alive!" Kakuzu's unusually coloured eyes opened a fraction and landed on Hidan.

"Hi…dan…" He whispered. Ikatsui scowled.

"They took out four of his hearts, and the last one is on its last legs." He reported. "He needs a fucking new one, fast." Instantly Hidan began to claw at his chest, tearing the skin until blood began to drop from the wounds he was causing.

"He can fucking have mine! I can fucking grow one right back!" He yelled, trying to tear out his own heart with his hands. Herutso quickly grasped Hidan's hands.

"Wait, Hidan." He murmured. "I have a better idea." When he was sure that Hidan wasn't going to continue the assault on himself, he let go of the Jashinist's hands and slipped off his coat. "Why give him your only heart, and suffer for a week or so, when I can give him one of mine?" Hidan's eyes widened slightly as he watched Herutso slip off the shirt he wore beneath his coat. His torso was covered in stitches, just like Kakuzu's. He lifted a hand to a long stitch down the middle of his chest, and began to pull on the threads. Once the stitch had been undone, he turned to Kakuzu. "Do it. Take one of my hearts." Kakuzu nodded weakly, and threads shot into Herutso's chest, ripping his heart from his body. Herutso grit his teeth but did not cry out.

"Shit… that had to hurt." Ikatsui smirked. Herutso looked at him and returned the smirk.

"Best pain ever." Hidan watched the two boys with a strange smile on his face, before turning his attention to Kakuzu once more. More life had shot into the banker's eyes, and his breathing was becoming stronger. Herutso bent double, hands pressed to the wound in his chest. Hidan quickly threw the boy onto his back and dragged him away from Kakuzu. Then, using the blood Herutso's wound, he drew a familiar symbol on the ground and lifted Herutso into the center. Ikatsui tossed him a pike, and Hidan rammed it through the boy's body. Herutso lifted one of his hands and licked the blood from his fingers. Instantly his body changed colour and strange markings began to creep over his limbs. He closed his eyes and uttered a single word. "Jashin…"

Kakuzu had struggled to his feet by now, and Hidan rushed to his side. Kakuzu's dark brown hair fell around his face, since his mask and hood had been discarded during the fight. Hidan, surprisingly, threw his arms around Kakuzu and hugged him tight.

"You stupid asshole. You fucking scared the shit out of me." Hidan murmured into his chest. Kakuzu smiled slightly and put an arm around Hidan's shoulders.

"Sorry." He whispered. Hidan just held onto him tighter.

"You're so fucking lucky…" He went on. "If Herutso hadn't been here…" He suddenly turned and stared over at the boy in the symbol of Jashin. The pike had been removed, and he was sat up, watching them with a grin on his face. The hole in his chest had been stitched back up, a sign that his heart would be replaced very shortly. Kakuzu turned Hidan's face to look at him.

"If Herutso hadn't been here, you'd have given me your heart." He murmured, placing a hand on the healing wounds on Hidan's chest.

"You're going to need some more." Ikatsui said, cutting into their conversation. "We'd best head back to the fucking hideout, so that fucking leader can arrange for some more." Kakuzu nodded. He looked around for his mask and hood, and quickly put them back on. Hidan spotted something shiny in the evening light, and rushed over.

"My scythe!" He cried happily. He brushed off the loose dirt that had stuck to it and swung it around a few times to get used to the feel of it in his hand again. "Alright, let's get the fuck out of here before someone fucking finds us."

"No." It was Herutso that spoke. He was standing up now, wielding his scythe and staring into the forest that surrounded them. "I'm not fucking done here." Ikatsui rolled his eyes.

"Herutso, our orders were to aid Kakuzu and Hidan and then return to base. Don't fucking piss the leader off by going off on some fucking revenge mission." When he realized Herutso wasn't listening, he scowled. "For fuck's sake, they're both fine! You don't need any fucking revenge!"

"They don't know that." He spoke in a cold, quiet voice. Hidan smirked – he'd heard Kakuzu speak in that voice so many times before. "But they must fucking pay for doing this. They will be fucking sacrificed to Jashin-sama." Kakuzu sighed.

"Jashin again." He muttered. "See what happens when you bring your religion into things, Hidan?" Hidan scowled at him.

"And besides," Herutso went on, "you do need some more hearts." He said to Kakuzu with a smirk. Kakuzu couldn't argue with that. "Hidan, didn't you say you wanted to find the guy that did that to you?" Hidan opened his mouth to argue, but realized that Herutso was right.

"Alright, fine. We'll go fucking slaughter a few people." Ikatsui sighed. "But we don't even know where this fucker is." Hidan laughed.

"We do. This is his fucking clan's forest. All we have to do is find the fucking Hidden Village nearby and we've got him." He held his scythe high. "Let's fucking go!" Kakuzu looked over them and frowned when he noticed that Hidan's clothes were pretty much useless after he'd been blown to bits. He spotted a red cloud among some rubble, and went over to pick up the cloak he'd discarded. There was a hole through it, where Kakashi had used his Raikiri, but other than that it was fine.

"Hidan." The Jashinist turned to him. "Put this on before you freeze to death." Hidan caught the cloak with a smirk, and slipped it on. It was slightly too big, because he was smaller than Kakuzu was, but it was warm and comfortable. "We attack anyone we find. For you three, don't kill anyone. I need their hearts." They all nodded. "Then let's go."

With a shared menacing grin, the three scythe-wielding ninja took off into the forest, Kakuzu following directly after. He hoped with all his single heart that they found that Shikamaru kid as quickly as possible. He would enjoy ripping that kid's heart out. No one tried to hurt Hidan and got away with it. He glanced over at Herutso and smiled, glad that his mask hid it from sight. He knew that the boy had been the one to sew Hidan back together, and now, due to his sacrifice, he had one immortal heart beating inside his chest. Now he really _was_ immortal. And nothing could stop him anymore.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Just as an afterthought, I know Hidan and Kakuzu are slightly OOC, but seeing as this is a KakuHidan, what else can you expect? I'm keeping them as in character as the pairing will allow. Next chapter: Nara Blood._


End file.
